Somos Divergentes
by ShadowTributeRuner
Summary: Cuando Tris y Cuatro rompen Uriah toma su oportinidad... Pero puede que a Cuatro este en contra.
1. Chapter 1

**_CAPÍTULO 1_**

Uriah me está esperando en el pozo. Después de que Cuatro y yo rompiéramos, decidí darle una oportunidad. Al fin y al cabo, él es uno de los chicos más guapos que he visto en mi vida. Tez morena, ojos del color de la miel, y es muy agradable. Fue mi mejor amigo, pero ahora lo veo como algo más. Me visto, me pongo un vestido negro, con un cinturón rosa en la cintura, tacones de cuña altos y me delineo los ojos en negro. El pelo decido dejarlo suelto.

Llego al pozo y lo veo apoyado en la barandilla que da al abismo, me sonríe y yo también.

-Vaya Tris, estás muy guapa.- No puedo evitar sonrojarme y él se ríe.

-Gracias, tú también.- Sí, lo está. Lleva su pelo castaño desaliñado, unos vaqueros rotos, una camiseta de un grupo que le marcaba los abdominales y unas deportivas. Sencillo pero espectacular.

Me coge de la mano y vamos a la cafetería, que está un poco más allá. Cuando llegamos, me siento en una silla y él va a por las cosas que vamos a tomar. Cuando llega, se sienta en frente de mí y me mira.

-Tris, me gustas mucho, ya lo sabes.- Yo le sonrío, él a mí también me gusta mucho.- Desde ese día que viniste conmigo a Hancock… Me volviste loco.

-No sé que decir… Normalmente no le suelo gustar a los chicos, paso desapercibida…

-Eso era antes, Tris, mírate ahora, estás preciosa.

-Muchas gracias.

Me está cogiendo la mano… Es tan dulce… Ye hemos acabado.

-Uri, ¿te parece si vamos a dar otra vuelta?

Lo llevo por unos pasillos que conozco muy bien, cuando Peter atacó a Edward recuerdo que vine a dormir aquí. Encontramos un pequeño banco y nos sentamos.

Llevamos un buen rato mirándonos. Simplemente me pierdo en su mirada, dice tantas cosas y a la vez ninguna… Paso una mano por su mejilla, me suelto de la mano que seguía teniendo agarrada y la pongo en su cuello, acariciando su suave piel. Me estoy acercando más, solo estamos a un par de centímetros el uno del otro. Desde este punto de vista es más guapo aún. Rozo mi nariz con la suya y junto nuestros labios. Le muerdo el labio inferior una, dos, tres veces hasta que tengo que coger aire. Ahora mis brazos rodean su cuello y yo estoy sentada sobre su regazo.

-Eres perfecta.- Me dice

-Te quiero.- Le contesto yo.

Me levanto y le ofrezco mi mano, para volver, se ha hecho tarde y ahora tengo que ir a trabajar. Y es cuando me levanto, lo veo. Cuatro. Ha visto y escuchado todo. Se me hiela la sangre y noto como Uriah me aprieta más la mano.

-Estirada, te busca Tori, llegas tarde a trabajar.- ¿Estirada? ¿Después de tenerme en su cama me sigue llamando estirada?

-Lo sé, me he entretenido un poco.- Digo mirando a Uriah y sonriendo, este me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Pues más te vale que apures o te despedirá.

-Tú no me das órdenes.- Le grite enfadada por arruniar una velada hermosa y me fui.

Uriah no me siguió y al doblar la esquina me paré a escuchar.

-Eh, Uriah.

-¿Qué quieres, Cuatro?

-Deja a la estirada.

-Ni se te ocurra volverla a llamar así. No la voy a dejar y lo sabes.

-Bueno, pues si te la quito no vayas a llorar en una esquina.

¿Qué? ¿Cuatro sigue enamorado de mí? No entiendo nada…

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

ATENCION ESTE ES UN CAPITULO "PRESTDO" LO TOME DE UNA FANFIC Y LO MODIFIQUE BASTANTE, PERO AL VER QUE FUE PUBLICADO HACE 3 MESES Y NO TENIA CONTINUACION LO TOME Y ESPERO CONTINUARLO NADA MAS.

PD: AHORA TENGO UNA SEMANA DE VACACIONES Y VOY A ESCRIBIR TANTO COMO PUEDA, PERO LUEGO SOLO PODRE PUBLICAR UNA O DOS VECES POR SEMANA :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Le doy vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza y tardo varios minutos en comprender que Cuatro sigue enamorado de mí. Me quedo para escuchar lo que queda de la conversación.

-¡INCREIBLE! No puedo creer que todavía tengas sentimientos por ella…

-Bueno pues más te vale creértelo.

-Pero ahora hay un pequeño problema, ustedes no están más juntos y ella me gusta.

-Pues más vale que te saques ese loco sentimiento que crees tener y la dejes en paz ¡TRIS ES MIA Y YO SOY SUYO!

Al escuchar esas tiernas palabras de Cuatro casi olvido completamente porque rompimos. Salgo inmediatamente de mi escondite detrás de la pared y echo a correr para abrazar a Cuatro, pero en el camino tropiezo con una piedra que no había visto antes, empiezo a perder el equilibrio y trastabillar con mis pies hasta golpearme la cabeza con una de las paredes del túnel. Antes de perder por completo el conocimiento escucho como Cuatro y Uraiah al notar mi presencia y como caigo gritan al unísono mi nombre, eso es lo último que escucho antes de que todo se vuelva oscuridad.

-¿Tris? ¿Tris?

Tardo unos minutos en recobrar el conocimiento y reconocer la habitación en la que me encuentro, es la enfermería de Osadia. Al abrir mis ojos reconozco a Uraiah que ha estado pronunciando mi nombre, admito que sentí cierta decepción de que no fuera Cuatro, pero ese sentimiento pronto se va al verlo apoyado en la pared que esta frente de mi cama.

-¡Oh gracias al cielo que estas bien Tris!

-Si Uri, creo que fue solo un golpe, no es para preocuparse tanto.

Trato de levantarme para poder darle un abrazo pero al intentarlo siento un dolor punzante en la parte baja de mi cuello y emito un pequeño gemido.

-Tris, tómatelo con calma, no te muevas mucho. Yo te ayudare a levantarte.

-Gracias Uri.

Cuando Uriah trata de ayudar a levantarme lo único que hace es empeorar mi dolor y grito. Al hacerlo veo como Cuatro salta rápidamente de su inmóvil posición contra la pared y echa a correr hacia mí.

-¡¿Qué HACES?! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que ha sufrido un gran golpe en la cabeza y tú quieres que se levante y camine?- Le grita demasiado enojado a Uriah.

-¡CUATRO! No tienes porque hablarle de esa forma a Uraiah, el solo trataba de ser amable-. Le digo yo medio gritando y suavemente por el dolor que me causa hablar.

Uraiah nos mira a mí y a Cuatro y cierra los ojos con una expresión triste en su rostro para luego decir:

-Creo que necesitan un minuto a solar para hablar, te veré luego Tris.

-Uri, no te…

Pero era demasiado tarde Uraiah ya había cruzado la puerta de la enfermería y se dirigía solo Dios sabe dónde.

-Tris, yo…-Comienza a balbucear Cuatro

-No. Ahora no tengo ánimos como para tener este tipo de charla Cuatro, si no te parece mal creo que necesito dormir, tu puedes bien irte o esperar aquí hasta que despierte.

Lo miro y se queda tan sorprendido como yo por lo que acababa de decir, yo no acostumbraba a evadir ninguna charla, es mas siempre era la que quería que habláramos, pero ahora de verdad me sentía sin ánimos entonces cerré los ojos y la oscuridad se apodero de mi una vez más.


End file.
